Mothering Class
by teamedward240
Summary: The Cullens must do a project for health class. It involves three hormonal girls, three fake pregnacy bellies and three mechanical babies. Humor in future chapters.
1. Whatever

1

**1. Whatever**

_**Bpov**_

"Ugh" I sighed. I got up and looked around. Where was he? "Edward!?" I called. No answer. _Well this day oficially sucks. _I thought. I went to take my human minute. I got in the shower and the hot water helped soothe me. _ Edward has a life away from me. _I reminded myself. I got out to get dressed. I went back to my room and found Edward sitting on my bed. "Hello Love" he said.

"Where were you?"

"Alice needed me to give you this to put in your bag."

"A maternity shirt? Why?"

"No idea, she was blocking her thoughts."

"Whatever."

Whatever she had planned was definatly crazy. Well it was Alice. "I'm going to get some breakfast." I said. "Okay." He replied as he flashed me a dazzling smile. I was dazed as I went down the steps. I tripped on the third step but found a strong pair of arms catch me. He must have decided I couldn't make the next couple stairs because he carried me down the rest of the way. He sat me in a chair.

"What would you like for breakfast, Love?"

" The usual."


	2. Assigned to Moodswings

2

**2. Assigned to Moodswings**

When we arrived at school, a hyper looking Alice came flying to the car. "OMG!! I CAN'T WAIT!!" she shrieked. "What are you talking about?" I asked, but before she could answer the loud speaker came on. "All seniors are to report to the gym immediately." Ugh. This must be one of those boring assemblies. "YAY!" Alice yelled. "I got to go find Jasper! You heard him, _immediately,_ get going you two!" she screamed as she stalked of to get Jasper. She left us standing there shocked and bewildered.

"Okay, we should go." Edward suggested. "Yeah." I agreed.

When we got to the gym, we joined the other Cullens. Sympathy bellies were layed out in the front. "Good Morning Class. Today will be the the beginning of a _very_ important project." Mr. Smith said. (**A/N sorry didn't know the health teacher's name)**

He continued, "You will all partner up and be parents for the next two weeks! You have five minutes to find your partner. Now GO!" Mike came running up to me "Bella please be my partner?"

"Sorry but, Edward is already my partner. Good luck because Jess is mad." He turned to see Jessica glaring at him. "gotta go." He said going to ask her. "Times up! Okay Girls come get your bellies when school ends. Good-bye Students"

The rest of the day went by fast. Too fast. Before I knew it , school was over. "All seniors to the gym please." The voice on the loud speaker said. Ugh. I left the room and found Edward waiting for me. "Ready?" he asked. " Lets just get this over with."

"Okay class, now that your all here lets get some bellies on! Line up." We got in line behind Alice and Jasper, who where of corse in the very front. " Okay, you get belly number three." He said to them. " Okay Ms.Swan you get belly number twelve." I went over to find my belly. When I found it, Edward helped me get it on. I put on the navy blue maternity shirt in my bag since my shirt didn't strech across it. I groaned as the weight pulled me down. "Okay, now that everyone has been assigned there bellies you may all go. Good Luck!" Mr. Smith said. With evrerything said and done we turned to leave. I could see Alice and Rosalie with the same maternity shirt on except Rose's was red and Alice's was white. **(All shirts on profile)**

I got out to the curb and instantly tripped over nothing. I felt Edward's cool arms around me before my face made inpact with the pavement. "Nice one Bella. Now tell me, what excactly did you trip on?" he said smiling his crooked smile. I could feel the hormones already kicking in as I turned to glare at him. He looked bewildered by my expression. " For your information, I don't find this funny at all! Stop laughing and bring me home!" I yelled. He looked down in shame and mumbled " I'm sorry, Love."

I suddenly felt guilty. I started sobbing. "I'm so sorry Edward, I just… I know you didn't mean it but… I'm just so sorry!" Then I broke down tears flowing freely.

"It's Okay Bella."

" No it's not! I'm not home yet and I want to be!" I yelled, firing up again.

"Okay,Okay let's go"

"Thank you, Edward"

He smiled. "No problem, anything for you, Love"


	3. So the Cravings Begin

3

**3. So the Cravings Begin**

I got home and started chatting with Edward. "How does that thing feel?" He asked "Like I'm lifting weights with my back, which by the way is killing me, so thanks for you support." I yelled. "Sorry, it's the hormones." I said. "I understand. No need to apologize, Bella."

"Let's see whats on TV."

"Sure thing, Love."

Then we went in the living room and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. Just as it turned on, a commercial for Wendy's came on. The big, juicy burger made my mouth water. "Edward! Pleasssse! Get it for me!" he jumped up from the couch. "Get what?"

"The burger, from Wendy's"

"Sorry, but I have no idea where a Wendy's even is." He said sitting back down. I broke out in tears. "Oh no, Bella, I'm sorry, please don't cry." He said holding me close. Just then his phone rang. He picked up and looked at the screen. "It's Alice." He said as he put it on speaker. "Hello."he said. "How could you Edward!? You made Bella cry! All she asked for was a burger--" she yelled until I interupted her.

"And a frosty!" I said. "You didn't ask for a frosty!" he said. "Well now I want one, Okay!?" I said tears flowing freely again. "I'm sorry, Okay? I'll get your burger and your frosty!" He said trying to calm me down. "Really?" I asked smiling. "Yup." He said. "I'm going now." Alice said quickly before she hung up.

He walked out the door just as the commercial for chick-fil-a came on. All of those little chicken nuggets would be delicious. I ran to the phone , and suprisingly I didn't trip once. I quickly dialed Edward's number. "Hello."he answered on the first ring. "I need them Edward! I need them quick!"

"Need what?"

"Chick-fil-a chicken nuggets!"

"What!?"

I started crying yet again. Stupid hormones. "They're just so good." I said between sobs.

"Fine. I'll get you chicken nuggets. Just stop crying."

"Okay! Thanks Edward. I love you,"

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Eddy-poo"

"What did you just call me!?"

" Eddy-poo."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"My name is Edward not Eddy-poo."

"Okay. Bye _Edward._"

"Bye Bella."

When Edward finally got back. I ran up to him, kissed him quickly, and grabbed my food. "WHAT IS THIS!? THIS FROSTY IS STRAWBERRY! I WANTED CHOCOLATE! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE FATHER. CAN'T EVEN GET THE BABY WHAT IT WANTS!" I took the lid off the frosty and threw it right at Edward. Suprisingly, it hit him right in the chest and got all over him. Just then Charlie walked in, looking suspious. "Why exactly can I hear Bella yelling from in my car? Why exactly are you covered in frosty? And why exactly does Bella look like she's about to give birth?" he asked Edward. "If you want me to answer that in order, Bella is mad because I got her a strawberry frosty instead of a chocolate one. She decided to throw it at me so now I'm covered in a frosty I had to drive all the way to _Seattle _to get and we have to do a project for health class that involves teaching us to be responsible parents that results in a bunch of hormonal girls with cravings and moodswings,crazy mechanical babies that never stop crying, and boys that are so annoyed they want to pull their hair out. Did that answer all your questions?" he said calmly. "Yes, but are your sisters doing this project too? If they are they could help Bella you know?" Charlie said slightly panicked. The part about moodswings and cravings probably scared him. " Alice and Rosalie are 'pregnant' too. I'm sure Alice would love to have Bella at our house for the next two weeks. I'll call her right now."

He took out his phone and dialed Alice's cell phone number and put her on speaker. "Hello."she answered. "Hey Alice. Charlie said Bella could spend the next two week at our house."

"Yay! Slumber party! We need to go shopping for all the stuff and--"

"Alice!" I yelled. "Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"Fine, just come over."

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye-bye!"

"That was weird." Charlie said.

"I need to pack."

"Okay, Bells. See you in a couple of weeks. I'm going to bed."


	4. The Slumber Party

4

**4. The Slumber Party **

I got in the Volvo and began driving over 130 mph. We turned into the long drive-way in less than five minutes. We saw Alice bouncing uncontrollably on the porch. "YAY! Rose! Bella's finally here. Bella, they have a maternity fashion show on TV! Let's go!" She said picking me up and whizzing into the house. She dropped me on the couch and grabbed the remote. She turned to some strange channel I had never heard of called _Flashin Fashion in America_. "Oh this is awesome! We should do this!" Alice said. The fashion show went on for three hours. THREE WHOLE HOURS! "Yay! Another one is coming on." She screamed. "Some people have to sleep. It's midnight and Bella's exhausted." Edward said, scooping me up effortlessly and carrying me up to his huge golden bed. I twisted and turned but couldn't get comfortable. "Is something wrong, Bella?" he asked. "I just can't get comfortable with this stupid belly on." I said, fidgeting some more. When I finally fell asleep, it didn't last. I woke up and looked at the clock only to find that it was 1:30. I had only slept an hour and a half. I knew I would never fall back asleep so I rolled out of bed. I rolled right over the edge and would have fallen flat on my face if Edward hadn't caught me. "How did that even hap…" He trailed off remembering what happened earlier when he joked like that. "I know I won't fall asleep again so let's watch some TV." We went downstairs where Alice and Rosalie were drawling. "This design will be perfect for Esme." Rosalie said. "What color?" Alice asked. "Lilac purple." Rose replied. "Hi Bella!" Alice said, finally realizing I was in the room. "Hey guys." I said groggily. "I want to watch some TV until I can fall back asleep." I said. I turned on the TV as the Taco Bell commercial came on. Oh here we go again. "I need some Edward! Please oh please! I'm begging you! The baby wants it!" I yelled. "What now?" he said, sounding annoyed. "A crunchwrap supreme from Taco Bell!"

"It's nearly two in the morning! No Taco Bell stays open this late!"

"There's one in Port Angeles's!"

"Fine! I'll get your stupid taco!" He yelled.

"I thought you loved me! You won't even get you pregnant girlfriend a crunchwrap supreme!" I said as I started crying. Alice got up and slapped him across the face. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE MADE HER CRY AGAIN! JUST GO GET THE CRUNCHWRAP! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH HERE! GET OUT!" she shrieked. "Its okay, Bella. He'll get you're food." she said, trying to calm me. "Give me the phone. I need to ask him something." I said when the tears finally stopped. "Okay." she said handing me her cell phone. I dialed Edward's number quickly. "What now Alice!?" he said angrily. "It's Bella!" The tears threatened to come back. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." he said shamefully. "It's okay Edward." I said. "So what do you and the baby need?"

"Barbeque chicken wings."

"What!?"

"Please Edward."

"No."

I started crying yet again. How can somone cry this much in less than 24 hours. Of course Alice grabbed the phone. "You've made her cry over two times today! Can't you just cooperate and give her what she wants!"

-Pause-

"No you may not"

-Pause-

"Fine! I'll ask her! Bella, Edward wants to talk to you."

"Hello." I said.

"I sorry, Bella. I'll get the chicken wings. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you."

"Thank you Bella. Bye."

"Love you, Bye.

**Ed pov**

I can't believe myself. I had made my sweet, innocent Bella cry. Alice was right. All she asked for was some K.F.C. and Taco Bell which suprisingly was open till three. I loved her more than anything and I hurt her feelings. I watched her toss and turn in her sleep. I pictured her beautiful face with tears falling from those chocolate brown eyes and it was all my fault. I could hear everyone thoughts right now.

_Dude the guilt coming from you is driving me crazy. _Jasper thought.

_Alice went too hard on Edward. Bella was having some crazy cravings. _Emmett thought.

_Edward is so mean making Bella cry over something she can't control. _Alice thought.

_Emmett better get over here before I kill him for being an idiot. Okay he's gonna get it. _Rose thought. I wondered what he had done this time. "AHHHHH!!" I heard him scream.

"What's going on?" Bella said groggily. "Nothing, Love. Just go back to sleep." "AHHH!! ROSE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" he screamed. "I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut the heck up!" I yelled. "That doesn't sound like nothing and I can't go back to sleep." she said. Once again she rolled over the edge. I used my vampire speed to catch her. "Hungry?"I asked. "No. I'm sorry for earlier. It was a major craving and the hormones are out of whack."

"I understand. I'm the guilty one who made you cry." I pictured her tear streaked face again.

"I love you so much, Edward, but what is going on downstairs?"

_Mabye those fireworks weren't such a good idea. _Emmett thought.

**(What did Emmett do with the fireworks? Find out when I actually figure that out. :-P PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT HE SHOULD DO WITH THE FIREWORKS ******


	5. Yes, the Fireworks were a Bad Idea

5

**A/N sorry it took so long to update. I'm in sixth grade and have to cover both sixth and seventh grade standards. TOO MUCH HOMEWORK. I want to say thanks to ****Horsewhisperer990 for the great suggestions. I liked #3 ********. So here's ch. 5****!**

**5. Yes, the Fireworks Were a Bad Idea**

Bpov

"AHHHHHHHHH!" That woke me up. "What's going on?" I asked. I sounded horrible from the lack off sleep due to this stupid belly. I can't wait till I get the baby! It will be so cute! Wait a second what am I thinking!? These mood swings are crazy. From annoyed to motherly. "Nothing, Love. Just go back to sleep." Edward said. "AHHH!! ROSE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" Someone screamed from downstairs. "I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut the heck up!" Edward yelled. That doesn't sound like nothing and I can't go back to sleep." I said. I tried to get out of bed, but I rolled over the edge yet again. Edward grabbed me before I had hit my face. "Hungry?" he asked. "No. I'm sorry for earlier. It was a major craving and the hormones are out of whack." I said. I was crazy with the emotions. It must of drove Jasper out of his mind. "I understand. I'm the guilty one who made you cry." he said. He always took the blame. That annoyed me, but he cared so much. "I love you so much, Edward, but what is going on downstairs?" I was curious about who was screaming. Wait a second… EMMETT! " Emmett decided to play with fireworks."he said, sounding annoyed. "What did he do this time that would make Rosalie so mad?" I asked.

"Well…"

"What?"

"He wants to do … _something… _with Rose. He put some sparklers in their room to kind of… set the mood for that _something_. So the sparklers lit Rosalie's favorite dress on fire. He screamed for awhile and when he finally decided to use his brain and get a fire extinguisher the dress was gone."

"Wow. Rosalie's gonna kill him."

"And Esme."

"Why Esme?"

"Cause the fire burnt a hole through the floor."

"Emmett will get killed before he can even use his partially defective brain again. Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"I'm hungry now, for some ice cream."

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you."

"BUT I WANT SOME ICE CREAM RIGHT NOW!" Alice ran in then. "Edward! You have to get her some ice cream fast! I've seen what would happen if you don't and it's not pretty! Trust me, no see the vision in my mind!" she yelled. I was fuming. Jasper came in then. "Edward! Too much anger! Do something because that is too much to handle! All the anger is directed strait at you so I want to rip your head off!" He yelled. He ran into the corner, put his head between his knees and rocked. Edward just stood there looking dumbstruck. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" Alice yelled. "Okay! You and Jasper should go tell Rose and Emmett to take it outside before they destroy the house and get in more trouble with Esme and Carlisle or get killed by--" Edward was cut off by a big bang downstairs. "Too late." he said "Anyways, I would then take Bella down for ice cream and everyone's happy… except Emmett and Rosalie." he said. "Does that mean I'm gonna get some ice cream?" I said happily. "Yes, Love. You'll just need to wait a second… nevermind. There already wrestling in Esme's garden. Oh crap. Esme is gonna be mad. So you can have your ice cream now, as long as you don't look out the window." he said. "Yay!" I yelled as I started running down the steps. Surprisingly, I didn't trip at all. I ran to the freezer, and grabbed some mint chocolate chip ice cream. Alice must have seen me wanting it. "AHHHHHHHHH!!" I heard from outside. I saw Rose beating the crap out of Emmett. I started laughing hysterically. I saw Jasper roll down the steps laughing. Then Edward came laughing down the stairs. Alice came down with her feet instead of rolling. "Why is everyone laughing…" she took one look out the window and was rolling on the floor laughing. My laughter started to cease. Then Alice's and when we both stopped laughing so did Jasper and Edward. "Why did you to start laughing before you even saw Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Well I felt your humored feeling so it made me start laughing too." Jasper said.

"And I was eavesdropping in Jasper's mind and--"

"What!?" Jasper yelled.

"Any way, I was listening to Jasper's thoughts when you started laughing so I felt the same way that Jasper did." Edward said.

"Ok say what do you want to do? I know! Everyone gets a piece of paper. You will write down 3 things you want to do. Now… GO!" I said. I got my sheet and started writing.

I stared at the paper as I thought. I wrote down what came to mid first.

1. Listen to Edward play piano.

2. Watch Emmett get beat up by Rose.

3. Go out to dinner with Edward.

"Okay, Everyone trade papers." I traded with Alice.

Bella Barbie

Watch Emmett get the crap beat out of him by Rose

Maternity fashion show

"Trade again." I said, taking Edward's paper from Jasper.

Hang out (With Bella)

Listen to my cds (With Bella)

Watch Rose kill Emmett (With Bella)

"Okay trade one more time." I said taking Jasper's paper from Alice.

1. Alice

2. Truth or Dare

3. Watch Rose and Esme (Whenever she gets back) beat up Emmett

"I guess we'll watch Rose and Emmett work out there issues. Who wants to get me some popcorn?"

**Thanks again to ****Horsewhisperer990 for the great idea.**


	6. SPIDER!

6

**6. SPIDER!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M SORRY ROSE! PLEASE STOP! AHHHHHHHHH!!" Emmett screamed. A loud bang shook the house. "Oh man. She threw him strait through a tree." Edward said as he chuckled at their quarrel. "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." I said making my way to Edward's huge bathroom that only I used. I walked in and went to the bathroom. When I was done I looked at my self in the mirror. But, I didn't see only my reflection. I saw the reflection of a huge, ugly, disgusting… "SPIDERRRRRR!!SOMEONE KILL IT!!AHHHHHHHH!!" I started screaming. Edward burst through the door and came to my side at vampire speed. "What's wrong!?Are you alright!?"he asked frantically. "KILL IT, EDWARD!!" I screamed. He followed my gaze over to the wall. He took off his shoe and threw it at the spider at lightning speed, leaving a small dent. I looked away to see Alice, Jasper and surprisingly Emmett and Rosalie, standing in the doorway laughing at me. "Oh Edward save me from the harmless little spider." Emmett said mockingly, earning another loud whack in the head from Rose. "Emmett, get out now." Edward said through his teeth. "Or what?" Emmett asked, provoking Edward. And then came another loud bang. And an Emmett shaped dent in the wall. "Or that." Edward said as Emmett climbed out the wall. Then Rosalie grabbed the front of his clothes and yanked, dragging him back outside, where the crashing resumed. I yawned involuntarily. "Time for sleep, Love." Edward said as he lifted me up and cradled me against his chest. Ugh. I almost forgot that we had school tomorrow, and that meant a lot of moody, sleepy, and annoying girls with a bunch of boys annoyed out of their wits. Great, and with all the sleep I'll be getting with this stupid belly, I'll be just as cranky as them.

**Sorry for the INCREDIBLY SHORT chapter. I have complete writer's block and I need some help. P.S. I figured out that you don't have to be a member to review. Just click on send a review, type in the big box, and press send. I NEED AN IDEA.**


	7. School Again

First, I want to thank TwilightEdwardBella95 & lil miz alice for their great ideas and reviews

**First, I want to thank****TwilightEdwardBella95 & lil miz alice for their great ideas and reviews (Claps and hand out virtual bouquets of roses) Oh and TwilightEdwardBella95, your idea is the next chapter. On with the story then!**

**7. School Again**

**Bpov**

I awoke to a gentle nudge on my side… and a horrible pain in my back. I started sobbing. "Please tell me what's wrong, Love." Edward said with agony in his perfect voice. I knew it hurt him to see me crying. "It's okay Edward, my back just hurts because this dumb sympathy belly. "We don't have to go to school." He said.

"No, I'm feeling good enough to go, besides, I'm sure a bunch of girls who feel worse than me are going." I said.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes Edward."

_2 minutes of Edward's insane driving later…_

"Oh my gosh" I said. Girls were running around, crying to their boyfriends, and screaming about random things.

"It's like you don't even care about me or our non-existent baby!" I saw a girl wail.

"Jasper how could you!?" Alice yelled. "Get the car Jasper, NOW!"

"_Whoa, now even Alice and Jasper are mad at each other. I wonder why_." I thought.

**Apov**

How could he? All I wanted him to do was to go out and get me that bottle of bear blood I was craving. And he comes back with deer blood. Now he sat in the seat next to me as I thought what to say to him.

"Explain your actions, Jasper." I said coldly.

"Well, I went looking for a bear but I couldn't find one in the 10 minutes you gave so I filled that water bottle you gave me with deer blood." He said.

"Oh Jazzy how can I get so mad over a little thing? I'm a horrible person." I started sobbing tearless sobs.

"You're a great person, Sweetie. You should be mad." Jasper said hugging me close.

"The hormones are kicking in Jazz." I said excitedly. I had seen how funny today would be when a hormonal Rosalie, Me, and Bella terrorize the boys. I'll tell Bella then we'll go tell Rosalie. "Bella," I called she looked up for the ground. "I have an idea about how to get those like the other boys, exasperated and tired!" I said. "Oooh what is it?" she asked curiously. "I'll tell you when we get to Rose so I don't have to explain this twice."

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" she said bouncing up and down. She never _bounces_.

It must be the mood swings.

**Rpov **

Stupid Emmett, burning my favorite dress. It was made of pure silk, import strait from Taiwan. Grrrrrrrrr!! I. Am. So. Annoyed. I can't wait till Esme gets home. Round two for that idiot.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Rose." Emmett called seductively. _

"_Coming Emmy bear." I said in the same seductive tone._

"_AHHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed. I ran at vampire speed only to see a bunch of sparklers above my favorite dress—THAT WAS ON FIRE! He stood there screaming staring at it. "You Idiot! Go get the fire extinguisher!" I yelled. He hesitated. "NOW!" I screamed. He nodded quickly and ran, but not fast enough. The dress was ruined._

_End Flashback_

Then, Alice was and Bella were running towards me.

"OMG! I have the greatest idea and I know it will work!" Alice said, jubilant that her scheme would work. "Okay, first of all, keep you emotions out of whack, give in to the mood swings, and control your thoughts. So Rose, we're gonna annoy the boys out of their wits, sending them hunting for blood from animals that we never drink from, random things like llamas. Bella keep sending Edward for random midnight, or 4:00 AM, snacks. Go from Burger king, to Taco Bell, to Wendy's etc. Quick! The boys are coming! Let's get started." This was gonna be fun.

**REVIEW! That little blue button next to the box that says Submit a Review helps me update faster. Those of you who started reading before I submitted Chapter 5 know that. So hit the button. If you review with ideas that I put in the next chapter and I use them, you'll get your name mentioned. So review with Ideas (Good Ones plz)**


	8. The Plan Begins

Okay so I just figured out that I hadn't enabled anonymous reviews so remember that you don't have to have a fanfiction account to review so for all those people who haven't registered please review anyway cause you can okay

**Okay so I just figured out that I hadn't enabled anonymous reviews so remember that you don't have to have a fanfiction account to review so for all those people who haven't registered please review anyway cause you can okay? Oh and for those people who send me anonymous reviews, remember that I can't reply to those unless I send the reply directly to your E- mail. (I'll probably answer the questions at the beginning of the chapter.)**

**8. The Plan Begins**

**Bpov**

The boys made their way towards us cautiously. We grinned widely at them, making them think we were in good moods. "So what are you girls planning, I mean doing?" Edward said nervously. "Why would you think we were planning something?" I asked with a fake, upset expression. "I'm sorry Bella. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?" Edward asked me. I smiled

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"Could you go to McDonalds and get me a double burger with cheese, ketchup, mustard, pickles, tomatoes, and… spaghetti on it, please, oh and then go to Wendy's and get me a frosty that is a mixture of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla."

"Um, we're gonna get to class early." Emmett said as he and Jasper left. "But class starts in 28 minutes." Alice called to them.

"So I'm going to get Bella's food. Be right back." Edward said while giving me a peck on the cheek and then leaving to the parking lot. "Okay so… um the boys are gone." Rosalie said. "Wait." Alice said. We were all silent for a minute. "Okay now we can plan." Alice said. "Why couldn't we do that before?"Rose asked. "I was waiting for Edward to get a few miles away. He's suspious already." Alice explained. "Oh I get it." Rose said, "Good thinking, Alice."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"So let's first congratulate Bella on that great way to get rid of Edward." Alice said.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes went blank. "Alice?" I asked.

Her eyes focus upon me again.

"Yeah!" She said as she started bouncing.

"What did you see Alice?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Yoga class later! Whoo Hoo!"

"What?!" I screamed, horrified.

Alice's eyes went blank again.

"Rose, catch her." She said.

Then black spots started blocking my vision. I fell backwards into Rose's cold arms.

**3 minutes later –**

"Wake her up! Quick before Edward gets here!" Alice said.

"Ung" I muttered groggily. "What happened?"

"Well you passed out after I told you about the yoga class later." Alice explained.

"I'm back! Why is Bella on the floor!?" Edward walked in with bags of food in his hands. "Well you see… Bella kind of… fainted when I told her the teachers had planned a yoga class for us." Alice said nervously.

"Yay! My food is here! Gimme, Gimme, Gimme." I said happily. He set the food in my lap and lifted me off the floor and into a chair. My hands flew into the Burger King bag and grabbed the burger out of it. I unwrapped the paper around it and bit into it. Everything was in there, even the spaghetti. Wait a second. I didn't taste any mustard. I turned to glare at Edward.

"No mustard?" I asked coldly.

"Mustard? Oh crap. I'm sorry Bella I forgot! Please forgive me." He said in his velvety voice.

"We're back!" Emmett said as he and Jasper returned.

"You Forgot!?" I nearly yelled.

"I'm so, so, sorry." Edward said, shame in his voice.

"Forgot to return a book to the library! Gotta go!" Jasper said as he wheeled out of the lunchroom again.

"Don't you dare leave me Jasper!" Emmett yelled as he ran after him.

"How could I not forgive you for such a simple mistake? Why would you think I'd be super mad?" I asked in a normal tone.

"Thank You Bella. I love you so much." Edward said lovingly.

"You're letting him off that easily!?" Rose shrieked.

"Um? Yes?" I said.

"Okay!" She said cheerily.

So now Rose and Alice are hormonal and moody. Now my mind rturned to my impending doom. A yoga class.


	9. AN

**I have bad news.**

**I'm sorry but I have decided to put Mothering class on hiatus.**

**I have some real bad writer's block and believe that my other story Alone With Emmett has a bigger audience than this one. Please read that to help make up for this and i'm so very sorry all my fans.**

**-Teamedward240**


End file.
